Never is an awfully long time
by QuinnandWade
Summary: I'm sure all of you know the story of Peter Pan and his most famous adventure, but can you name them all? Surely not, since he has had hundreds of thousands. Come with me as I tell you one adventure out of hundreds, with Wendy, John, Michael, the lost boys, Tinkerbelle. And a ruthless pirate and his crew. This story will have you biting at your nails:) enjoy.
1. Adventures

**Hey everyone! **** Its been far too long sense I last got the chance to publish anything, sorry for the delay. This is a ****whole**** new story, not about avatar in any way, shape or form. This is about my new favorite movie, peter pan (2003 version). Sense me and my cousin kataangforeva are mad about the way it ended, even though I knew how it would end…. I wish Wendy stayed with peter in never land, so this is my whole story**** enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or any of the setting of this marvelous story, those are owned by J. M. Barrie, who wrote the book, and the man who directed the wonderful movie**** however, I do own the way that the story twists and adventures I created in my mind, so don't sue me, pretty please:D **

Never is an awfully long time

Chapter 1~ adventures

I'm quite sure most of you know the most famous adventure of Peter Pan when he took Wendy and her two brothers, John and Michael, to neverland and defeated the ruthless captain James Hook, captain of the Jolly Rodger. But have you heard all of his adventures with Wendy and her brothers and the lost boys and Tinkerbelle? Surely not, sense they had so many of them. That is why I will be telling you one, I would tell you more, but he just has so many countless adventures. This is one of hundreds. Let us see what is going on in neverland, where our story begins.

"_Why do you spoil everything? We have fun don't we? I taught you how to fight and to fly! What more could there be?" Peter yelled at her._

"_There is so much more." Wendy truly wanted Peter to understand where she was coming from, what she meant, but Peter was naïve and would never understand her feelings toward him. He'd simply forget in the next few days, that's what neverland does, makes you forget the past._

"_What? What else is there?" Peter didn't understand, but he wanted to try._

"_I don't know, I think it becomes clearer when you grow up." _

"_Well I will not grow up! You can not make me! Ill banish you like Tinkerbelle!" Peter yelled, getting right in her face, he was completely and totally against the thought of growing up._

"_I will not be banished!" Wendy snapped at him, causing Peter to back up._

_He threw his arms in the air, "then go home! Go home and grow up, and take your feelings with you!" he yelled as he lifted into the air leaving Wendy all alone in the thickly covered brush of the forest._

"Wendy?" Peter shook her awake. Her eyes shot open, all memories of last night's events gone. She sat up in the bed of the underground house draped with blooming vines that covered every inch of the walls. She turned to Peter and he gave her that irresistible grin that no girl could get over thus far.

"Where are Michael and John? The lost boys?" Wendy asked, scanning the hideout to find it empty.

"They went to go spy on the pirates." Peter responded. They usually do that to see what Hook is up to.

Wendy nodded and turned away from Peter purposely, and swung her legs over the other side of the bed, and walked towards the exit of the hideout. She was furious with Peter, but she wouldn't dare look at him or try to talk to him any more for the remainder of the day. She really was very serious about the questions she dared to ask him last night. She was feeling something for him, but he obviously felt nothing towards her other than a good friend. She wanted more than that, but she wouldn't dare admit it to another soul. Peter kept trying to talk to her, but she was reluctant to speak with him. She knew she was acting quite childish on the matter, but she couldn't help it. Every time she would look at him, no matter how mad she was, Peter could make her smile, and she didn't want to act like things were ok between them.

"Wendy?" Peter had been following her through the deep forest and he quickly grasped at her forearm before she could go somewhere else and avoid him. She turned to him with a blank expression on her face, and just waited for him to keep speaking, so he obliged. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"You just wouldn't understand Peter." Wendy turned to walk but stayed in place as if her feet were permanently glued to the ground.

"But I want to try!" Peter exclaimed, he was being sincere. He meant it.

Wendy turned and stared at him again, and sat down on the twigs and leaves that covered the forest ground. Peter sat down beside her and waited for her to explain herself.

She looked at him and spoke, "Peter, last night, I was very serious. I wanted to know what you felt. I still do, but you don't, you wont even allow any type of feelings to past through you, Peter."

Peter had a look of disgust on his face, he knew shed bring this topic back up sooner or later, but he wanted it to be later.

"What you said really hurt me, Peter." Wendy admitted. She looked at him with tears swelling in her eyes, threatening to spill over and run down her cheeks. And that's exactly what happened, they ran right down her cheeks stopping at her chin before falling to the ground, leaving clear lines in its path. They quickly were replaced with more tears, but she wiped at them. Peter noticed and looked sympathetic towards her, he didn't want her to cry because of him; it made him fell awful that he was the reason that she was spilling over.

"Don't cry because of me, Wendy." Peter gave her a faint smile, and have her a hug. "I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. I don't want you to leave neverland." He pulled away and smiled at her, which she returned. He stood up and lowered his hand to her, and she took it and stood up as well. They made there way back to the hide out at hang mans tree, and Peter pulled on the rope that dangled in front of his face. A large opening formed where what used to be solid looking bark that covered the trees large trunk. He stepped sideways, letting Wendy walk past him as he slightly bowed. Peter always had a small type of gentleman gesture with him no matter how much of a wild child he could be at times. Wendy walked dumbly into the pitch black opening, no light beaming from the doorway, as it was already nightfall. She had forgotten about the slide at her feet that led down to the hideout and tumbled down it, landing flat on her back. Peter followed, but seeing him used to the slides, he flipped over her and landed on his feet. Wendy got up and walked towards the large table at the side of the dug out. Vine covered the chairs, decorating them with blooming lilies. She cleared a lot of the left over mess off of the table, leaving it bare and clean except for a few candles, the flames dancing across the wood. Peter, being his usual self, was sitting in his throne, one leg swung over the side of the armrest. He was just fiddling with his dagger and occasionally his vines that draped his shoulders. Wendy walked towards him, but stopped in her tracks and turned on her heels, peering at the slides. John came tumbling down first, followed by Michael, who slammed into his brother's back. Followed by Curly, then Nibs, Slightly, Tootles, and finally the twins. Peter jumped off the throne, and shouted, "Lost boys, assemble!" They all ran over to him, climbing over each other and they formed a line, from tallest to shortest. Putting their hand to their foreheads and saluting, they said, "Aye captain!"

"What news do you have on Hook and his crew? The Jolly Rodger? Their whereabouts?" Peter was walking past the line, in an up and down manner, scanning each of his small team.

They all turned to his direction.

"Hook's making plans," said Nibs.

"What plans?" Peter asked.

"He's searching the jungle and shores for any sign of us and our hideout." Slightly peeped out.

"But, he cant possibly find this place can he Peter?" Wendy asked, a bit concerned for every ones safety of the vicious pirates. She was a bit motherly.

Peter turned to her and smiled cockily. "No, it's too well hidden." He didn't seem the least bit worried, so Wendy wouldn't allow herself to worry either.

"Any thing else?" Peter questioned his elite team of boys. They all shook their heads, so they went about doing their own things until supper was ready. Wendy being the 'mother' of the children took the seat at the end of the table, in eyesight of Peters seat, him being the 'father'. The other boys simply took seats on small stools on either side of the large table. Peter not attending the table, his seat was naturally empty. Wendy turned over her shoulder but didn't see him there, so she turned back around. She thought he gave her a heart attack when she was finally relaxed just to be disturbed by Peters loud crow. That sent every other lost boy crowing back in response. They all rather enjoyed supper, talking about Hook's plans, Peter obviously calling him a codfish, and every one laughed. That was forever labeled as the captain's name according to the boys. After supper, many of the boys retired earlier than usual. Wendy took a seat on the ground of the hideout, and was sewing by a candle flame. Peter was also still awake, though lack of sleep for so long was starting to catch up with him. He reluctantly sat up on the bed draped in animal furs, and a mattress stuffed full with grass. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. He looked over at Wendy, who was now asleep on the ground. Her sewing utensils placed neatly beside her. He could tell she was asleep only by the rising and falling of her chest; he couldn't see her face for she was turned in the other direction, her clamped hands used as a pillow. It was very late outside, but Peter still wasn't able to get a wink of sleep, so he got up and walked over towards Wendy. She looked quite peaceful, no nightmares causing her to toss and turn. He couldn't see her face, her hair acting as a curtain, blocking each other from view. Peter hesitated to brush the hair away, but decided against the act, so instead, he lightly shook her shoulder. Wendy opened her eyes and turned flat on her back and glanced up at Peter who was crouching down, his toes springing his body up off of the floor. He smiled at her and she looked confused at him. She sat up, elbows supporting her upper body from re-collapsing back on the grassy floor.

"What is it?"

"Come on! I want to show you something!" Peter exclaimed, grasping at her hand. He pulled her up and out of the hideout as fast as he could, eager to explore.

"Where are we going? It's late Peter!" Wendy spoke, her comments screaming for an explanation.

Peter smiled at her and grabbed her hand and lifted into the air. "You'll see!" he said as he pulled Wendy along beside him, their figures disappearing into the black abyss and farther and farther away from the hideout beneath the ground, until you could no longer have the eyesight to see them.

**:D so? What did you guys think? Please review it honestly**** every review counts and gives me the will to keep writing. Sorry this chapter might not be very good, but hey, there's a first time for every thing as I always say. So that was an attempt at a peter pan fanfic, which I dare to write:P hope you enjoyed and as always, review, favorite, and follow and of course, by all means, stay tuned…**


	2. Kidd's Creek

**Hey people:P I'm back! This is chapter 2 of 'Never is an awfully long time' story, and I hope everyone enjoys it**** granted I am certainly not the best writer there is, but I try so enjoy this one…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or the characters, because I am not J.M. Barrie risen from the grave, and I don't own the movie directed by PJ Hogan. But I own this made up adventure and the twists and turns of it**

Never is an awfully long time

Chapter two~ Kidd's Creek

Peter took no time to waste getting to a small pond about a mile from Kidd's Creek. Tugging Wendy along beside him, he was eager and excited and he didn't really know why, but he wanted to explore and show her new things in Neverland. He didn't really get to show her much; sense Tinkerbelle never gave him the time to after that little stunt she pulled on Wendy. Peter was going to show her the Stargazers, he figured she'd enjoy that sense she was a 'girl' and all. He slowed down toa stop and landed on the side of the pond. Peter pulled Wendy along and crouched to a dead looking shrub.

Wendy looked at Peter for an explanation to why on Earth he would spend 15 minutes flying around Neverland so late at night to bring her to a dead shrub next to a pond. "What are we doing here Peter?"

"Watch." He responded, pointing to the shrub.

The dead looking shrub sprouted to life. Small silver flowers blossomed in the blink of an eye and Wendy swore that they were twinkling. She turned to Peter and smiled.

"What's it called?" Wendy asked.

"It's called a Stargazer bush, they sprout at midnight once a month."

Wendy stared at the plant in awe, as it seemed to grow more beautiful by the second. Bright and shimmering, silver flowers bloomed out of the bush and the bush itself started to grow bigger and bigger. Wendy reached out to lightly touch the flower, and when she did she pulled her hand back, a silver powder spread on the places of her hand that made contact with the plant.

"The fairies say that this plant is the one that gives Neverland its magic." Peter said. "It only stays bloomed for a few minutes, and its almost done blooming for the month."

Wendy smiled at him, and felt as though she were back in the position of last night's events, watching the fairies. She turned her head away from Peter and back at the plant, desperately not wanting to make eye contact again. Peter saw this as though she hated what he had shown her. To be honest, Peter really had no clue how girls worked, so he kept showing Wendy new and interesting things as he pulled her along a thin walkway through some woods. Wendy of course had no idea where he planned on taking her so she followed pursuit; looking down at the ground the whole time they walked.

"It's over here!" Peter said excitedly.

"What? What's here?"

"Kidd's Creek," Peter answered. He pointed to the long, winding river that seemed to have no end. He turned and looked at Wendy, with a cocky grin stretching his lips. "This is the way to the Jolly Rodger, its about 5 miles long, in that direction."

"So you use this to spy on Hook?" Wendy asked, a grin plastered on her face as well. "Do you want to go and see if they're there?"

Peter's grin was the only acceptance that Wendy needed for them to start dashing down the long and winding river, laughing as they ran. They must have ran about 2 miles until they came to a slow jog, which later turned into a walk. Peter and Wendy finally made there way towards the Jolly Rodger, anchored by the shore. There were large footprints going back and forth from the ship, suggesting that Hook's crew had indeed been out and about searching for Peter Pan's hideout. Peter flew up silently with Wendy's hand gripped in his. They kept to the shadows that the netting gave for a great cover, and peered down at the partying and dancing of the crew. Smee came darting out of the captions room, accidentally slamming the door on his efforts to leave. Out came captain Hook, his iron hook lodged into the wood of the door, where he missed Smee's head by a few centimeters. He came running out of the cabin, throwing his arms in the air in rage towards the sky.

"Blast that Pan!" Hook yelled, startling the crew. "Where could he be hiding?!"

Bill Dukes walked towards the raging captain, and suggested an idea. "Captain… why don't we take one of the lost boys as bait? Surely Pan will come to the rescue for one of them, right?" he waited for a response, and got a diabolical grin form on Hook's face instead.

"Yes, bait for Pan. But the lost boys wont do, if one of them dies, Pan will just replace him with another… it needs to be someone or something he truly cherishes, but what?" he threw his hook into the railing of the ship, and it made a 'ripping' sound as he tore it back out with force. Peter and Wendy backed up, farther from view or the ship itself. They could be spotted at any moment, and Peter wasn't about to let that happen. Peter grabbed Wendy's hand and flew away, out of sight from the Jolly Rodger and Kidd's Creek. They flew all the way back to the hideout, and Peter didn't hesitate to swing open the trap door and slide down the slide, followed by Wendy.

Hook leaned over his desk in his cabin, his elbow propped up and supporting his head while he was lost deep in thought, thinking of the most precious treasures closest to the spoiled brat. He slammed his fists down on the wood, causing the ink container to spin around the desk for a second and fall over on its side, rolling back and forth. He needed to know what made Peter tick. To get at him like that would mean a glorious win for the pirates, and a shameful loss for the lost boys, as they watched there leader drop dead on the deck, bleeding uncontrollably. The very thought made Hook smile, cunning, but wholeheartedly nonetheless. He despised the brat for his untimely youth and good form, while Hook seemed to grow older and never had such good form as Pan. He thought about Peter's fairy, Tinkerbelle, only how was he to get to her. It seemed impossible to grasp the fairy, sense no options to trick her were at play, so he tossed the idea out of his mind until he remembered Peter had indeed brought another companion back to Neverland, three to be exact, and one being a 'girl'. He had to find out exactly what her purpose was being here and what her role was to Peter and the lost boys, and he had to know quick, a plan forming by the minute in his mind.

**So? What did you guys think? I know, I know, super short chapter, but I tried my best and I think its going to help with later chapters of this story**** oh and there will be more of a…. um… romance with Peter and Wendy, because my brain likes the idea of that:P lol so thx for reading, and as always, favorite, follow, review and stay tuned. Thank you all who continue to read my stories**** it means oh so much to me and chapter 4 of 'A new beginning' will be out by next week I hope:D bye bye.**


	3. Hide and Seek

**I want to say thank you so much to all of my reviewers**** Keep em' coming:P Thanks to all of you who have actually followed my story/stories, and have posted reviews on them. Who knows, maybe one day ill have like 50 reviews (which would be amazing) so thank you all for sticking with me through this stuff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, or any of the characters, and certainly not the 2003 movie, which is what this is mostly based off of, PJ Hogan owns that. Enjoy this guys. **

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Never is an awfully long time

Chapter 3: Hide and Seek

Hook sat in a chair, right behind his desk in his cabin. He repeatedly dipped the quill into the ink container, hard at thought, forming a plan by the second. Hook was finally ahead of that blasted Pan and those little brats that accompanied him in fights with Hook and his crew. He was working on a master plan, quickly, ready to get revenge on Peter as soon as possible. He put the quill back in the ink container and rose from his seat.

"Smee!" He called, seconds later Smee burst through the door.

"Yes Cap'n?"

"Take a look at this." Captain Hook handed over a piece of paper, scribbles and drawings, notes, all over it. They filled the page in black ink. Smee looked at Hook to continue, so Hook obliged.

"It's a plan, a blueprint actually. To get to Pan."

"But we don't know his hideout Cap'n." Smee added quickly.

"We don't need to know it, that's a good thing."

"Then how exactly do we get to-" Smee was cut off.

"Wendy." Hook said, smiling deviously. "She has to be the 'one' thing that Pan treasures other than that fairy of his. Why else would he bring her and her brothers here randomly?" He added.

"So what's the plan Cap'n?"

"Find the girl, Smee, send out search parties! No one gets back on this ship until that girl is found and brought to me." Hook pushed Smee out of the cabin and sent him to arrange the search parties for Wendy.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Peter and Wendy made it back home and down the winding slides to the bottom of the hideout, on the grassy floor once again. Peter was acting as if Hook planned on destroying Neverland itself, but Wendy assumed that he was acting strange, Peter had dealt with Hook numerous times before this upcoming plan. Why was this one any different? Hook was just ranting to his crew like usual, but Wendy and Peter had no idea what Hook had in mind for Peter in the following days.

"Peter? What's wrong? Hook is just being Hook." Wendy said, approaching Peter from behind.

Peter spun on his heels to face Wendy. "No, he's planning something big. I don't want to put any of you in danger Wendy, not you, or John, or Michael, not even the lost boys."

"You're afraid he's going to hurt us?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, it's not safe." Peter responded.

"You don't think I can handle myself? I can fight Peter!" Wendy was starting to get agitated. Peter, of course, was only looking out for her, but Wendy wasn't thinking.

"No! I just don't want to see you get hurt!" Peter came closer, trying to rest his hand on her shoulder for reassurance, but Wendy backed away.

"What is this about? Do you just not trust me?" Wendy was angry, very angry.

"Wendy! No, of course I trust you! I just don't want you to be put in the line of danger because of my enemy. I wouldn't be able to deal with it if you or your brothers got hurt." Peter managed to calm Wendy down some, but Wendy was still mad. She wanted to fight, prove that she could indeed handle herself. She wasn't some helpless little girl, she could fight and she wanted to help Peter. She was his friend right? Peter didn't want her to be angry with him, so he suggested a proposal.

"Okay," he let out a deep breathe, "you can fight."

Wendy ran to him and hugged him so tight he thought he was going to die of suffocation. She let go of him after repeatedly saying "thank you! Thank you!"

"But on one condition, you have to let me handle most of the pirates, especially Hook. You defend yourself if it's needed, otherwise it's my battle, promise?"

Wendy smiled, and nodded. "I promise."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

"Okay men, Cap'n wants me to divide you into search parties. " Smee came down the steps and onto the deck of the Jolly Rodger. The whole crew turned on instinct to Smee at the word 'Cap'n', they knew to listen or it would be the death of them by the dreaded iron claw. After Smee got their attention, he set out to start dividing them into groups of ten men each, three groups total. The first group was to search the shores and along the beaches for any type of entry to a secret hideout. Group two was to search lagoons and the Indian camps for any sign of a hideout. Group three was to scout the jungle. Each group was to give each other signals if one was to find a hideout or Wendy, they were then to find each other and head back for the ship. If they found Wendy, they were to strictly capture the girl, and not to harm her, but to bring her directly to Captain Hook. If they found the hideout of Pan, they were to only mark the location for later uses, not to disturb it. Lastly, if they were to spot Peter, they were in no way to harm him, or even get close to him. Wendy was the bait, they were not to capture Pan, that would be bad form on Hook's part, leave him be, back away and resume the search. Smee set them all out on their quests and waited on deck for their return with Wendy.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Wendy was pacing back and forth across the hideout, she was thinking of what Hook's plans wee this time, why Peter would be the least bit worried. Peter was **never** worried about anything. It was soon to be daybreak, maybe it already was, and the sun probably already rose and was shining down on the island. Wendy didn't bother to check, she was going to go out soon anyways to gather some nice fruits and other foods for the boys for the day. She looked over to Peter's room. A wall of animal furs draped down to the ground, it was used as the door to him room. Wendy figured he was probably asleep, it had been at least three hours sense they came back from Kidd's Creek. Wendy was fed up with pacing around the floor, what was she to be worried about? She grabbed a woven basket/bucket and climbed out of the hideout to search for some food. She wandered a bit around the forest until she found a short tree that appeared to have apples growing on it, so she picked a few and placed them in the basket. Wendy then found some pears and filled the basket with a few other fruits and headed back to the hideout. She was actually wandering through the forest. Wendy was easily lost within a matter of minutes, she had no idea where she was or what direction she should go to find hangman's tree. She heard a twig snap about ten feet away from where she stood, and swung her head around to look at where the noise came from.

"Hello?" Wendy asked, hoping it was one of the lost boys. Then they could help her back to the hideout.

No answer.

Wendy turned back around and walked for a moment until she heard the noise again. "Who's there?"

No answer.

Then again. Her heart started racing, someone was watching her.

"Peter? Is that you?" she knew it couldn't be, he would have come out of his hiding place the first time she spoke. She turned back around only to find one of Hook's crewmembers standing right in front of her. He grabbed her, but Wendy fought back. She stomped right on his foot with her heel and he let her go only to grab his foot in pain. Wendy ran. She ran as fast as she could, dropping the filed basket on the forest floor. More pirates came out of their hiding places behind trees and lunged at her, grabbing her arms. Wendy tried, she really tried to fight them off, to pull away, but it was hopeless. There were at least five men, all a lot bigger than she, holding her back from her efforts to run away. They gagged her right away, keeping her cries for help muffled and out of hearing distance from Peter. They let out a whistle, and within minutes the rest of Hook's crew emerged and led the way back to shore, and out of the jungle. They dragged Wendy kicking and screaming against the cloth all the way back to the Jolly Rodger. Her heels dug into the dirt and sand, Wendy was no fool, she was smart enough to try and leave a trail for Peter to find, for him to know where she had been taken.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

**Whoa! Lol I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter**** it actually was a lot of fun to write, but I have to end it here for now. Next chapter will be out soon and same with my avatar story 'A new beginning' chapter 4 will be out soon. Hope you guys like it and stay tuned. As always, like favorite follow, and review this. Until next time**


	4. Follow the tracks

**I have decided to give a special thanks to all of my reviewers**

_Mrshcullark08~ thank you so much for your reviews__ you have posted one for each chapter so far and it means a lot to receive new reviews. Thank you._

_Mozart and I~ thank you oh so much for every review you have ever posted__ you post reviews for each of my stories and its very sweet of you. It's an uplifting thing to know that people actually read my stories and enjoy them._

_Every one who has posted a review__ that's so kind of you and it makes me smile. _

**So without further ado, here is chapter four to 'Never is an awfully long time.'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own peter pan or the movie, and it gets annoying to have to repeat this every chapter lol.**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Never is an awfully long time

Chapter four ~ follow the tracks

The crew made their way back to the Jolly Rodger, keeping Wendy bound, hands behind her back as they went up on deck. Smee jumped up from his sitting position on his post.

"Where's the girl?" Smee asked.

One of the pirates came forth with Wendy, half dragging half standing.

Smee nodded. "Good, the captain will be pleased." And with that, Smee went up the stairs and into the captain's cabin. Hook came out in a matter of seconds and ordered his crew around. He came up to Wendy, and eyed her. If looks could kill, Wendy would already be stone hard, ice cold on the deck. Hooks eyes, so blue they were almost transparent, held so much hatred for Wendy, for her being a friend of Pan, some one he treasured nonetheless, was some one that was an automatic enemy of the pirates.

"Tie her up men."

The pirates did just as Hook commanded, leaving poor Wendy gagged and helpless. They tied her up to a post, and left her there as Hook wanted. Wendy looked up at Hook; so much hatred clouded her blue eyes. She was just some part of his little plan to hurt Peter! How could she be so stupid as to not see this all coming? No wonder Peter was worried, who would want to be at the mercy of captain Hook? Surely he wouldn't think twice about killing her if it weren't for Peter to come flying in to the rescue, only to be netted or shot or stabbed from behind.

"Oh don't you worry, you'll be set free after Peter comes." And with that been said, Hook went back to his cabin, leaving Wendy all alone on deck with only her thoughts to keep her company.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

"Wendy?" Peter was up and about by this time of day, and he hadn't seen Wendy all day. He looked all around in the hideout, only to find no one. Not even Tinkerbelle was there, but of course she wouldn't be Peter remembered, he'd banished her a few days before. He just shrugged it all off, she had gone to get some food or something. Peter waited patiently for Wendy's return. Hour by hour pasted, no sign of Wendy. He jumped off of his throne, and went outside to search for her. The sun beamed down on him, temporarily blinding his vision, causing it all to go white for a few seconds. He stumbled around the forest for a few minutes until he ran into Nibs.

"Nibs! Have you seen Wendy? I can't find her anywhere!" he walked up to the lost boy, but Nibs only responded dumbly, shaking his head no.

"That's what we are doing, we're looking for her too. No one has seen her all day Peter." "Come on, follow me." Nibs led the way for Peter, and they joined the rest of the lost boys and John and Michael in their search for Wendy. They each split up, going up and down trails in the lush forest, until Slightly found her basket.

"Peter!" He called for his leaders attention. Peter ran towards the noise, and the lost boys and Wendy's brothers all followed pursuit. Peter looked around, as did the others until a scene played in all of their minds at the same time.

"It started here." Curly said, pointing to Wendy's footprints in the dirt, they were the smallest and had only one owner.

"Then, she walked, she was picking some fruits." Said Nibs, jugging from the basket left behind filled with pears and apples.

"She was ambushed, right here." Said Tootles.

"Yeah, their was a bit of a struggle, and-" Slightly stopped speaking, as if holding back on what he was about to say would prevent any of the acts from occurring and Wendy would be safe and sound back home, but she wasn't safe and sound, and she certainly wasn't home.

"And what?" asked John, being impatient.

"She was captured." Slightly finished, backing away from the evidence. He looked over at Peter and the rest of the boys, and bowed his head. The skies started to darken, and crashing thunder that could scare the devil out of hell was heard all across Neverland. Hook was ahead of Peter now; he had the one thing that Peter needed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Captain Hook indeed heard the crashing thunder, knowing all to well that Peter must have received the message that he had his precious Wendy in his clutches. He smiled wickedly; his plan was working so well, it started to surprise himself.

Wendy lifted her head up to the sky, now darkening and black. Booming thunder and crashing waves of the sea rocked the anchored ship back and forth, causing Wendy to slide with its motion. Crackling lightning followed next, scaring the very soul out of Wendy as the piercing sound reached her ears, causing her to jolt upright, fully alerted. It started to rain, then to pour down on her from the skies above, it was going to be a very bad storm.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

The boys ran back from the forest and towards the hideout. They weren't going to waist any time on getting Wendy back safe and sound, unharmed. Down they slid, crashing to the ground. Crawling to get back up, they each ran towards the piles of swords and other necessities. Peter grabbed his dagger, and a longer sword that he had gathered from the many battles with the pirates. He turned the blade back and forth in the candle light: it shimmered from each turn.

"Where to Peter?" John asked, inspecting his blade of choice.

"To the Jolly Rodger!" Peter commanded, pointing the way with his sword. Running through the brush, twigs snapped, leaves swaying to the ground after a dance with the wind from each swing of a sword or bash of a body hitting the side of a tree as they ran. Following their leader down Kidd's Creek to scope out the decks. There, right in plain sight, lay Wendy. Tied up and gagged but still Wendy, she was okay. Peter wanted to jump up on deck and save her from anything, everything, but Nibs grabbed his arm and pulled him back when he tried to make a run for it.

"Let me go Nibs!" Peter yelled, yanking him arm back.

"No, they'll be expecting that. We should wait!"

Peter was mad that he couldn't go and help her, but he nodded and turned back to peer over the sides of the ship railing, the boys eyes were the only part of their face visible, they were very well hidden in the shadows as Peter was to smart to spy in the light. Some pirates were out but they all appeared to be asleep, but that didn't matter, Peter was quick and silent when he did his rescues, well most of the time he was. Sometimes though, he wanted to be noticed.

"So what do we do?" Tootles asked.

"We should form a plan!" said Slightly.

"Yeah!" agreed Curly.

"What kinda plans?" asked Michael.

"A surprise attack. Don't go straight for mother, take out the crew first." said Slightly. Peter smiled in response, obviously liking the idea. They all stopped talking and even their breathing deafened, when they heard Hook's booming voice from the stairs that led down to the deck.

"Men, keep your post!" at an instant, Hook's crew scrambled to their feet and ran about the deck of the ship, dashing to make it to their assigned posts, before Hook's iron claw made it to their stomach instead.

"He'll be coming soon! We have to keep an eye out for him!"

peter could only guess that Hook was talking about him, but he laughed to himself silently. Hook was too late, he was already here, and it was the other way around. He had it all figured out; he'd wait it out. Hook would get tired of waiting for him to rescue Wendy, so he'd go back into his cabin and **then **Peter and his team would take out the crewmembers. Silently, stealthily, quickly. Afterwards, he would rescue and she would be just fine, and then they could carry on like usual. It was all so easy and perfect. Yes. It was perfect, too perfect actually. Too late now though, Peter had made up his mind. So, they waited in the netting, careful not to give away their hiding places. Hour after hour passed, and Hook was indeed getting impatient. This time though, he was going to win.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

**:D so? What did you guys think? In chapter 5, Peters going to throw down, lol. Anyways, look out for chapter 5 and as always, stay tuned, review, favorite, and follow**** peace.**


	5. Metal against Metal

**OMG hey my fans!:D I love you guys! Chapter 5 to a 'Never is an awfully long time' enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own peter pan, J.M. Barrie wrote the book, and PJ Hogan directed the 2003 movie, but I do own the events in this story, because none of this happened in the movie**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Never is an awfully long time

Chapter five ~ Metal against metal

Hook stood on deck, ready for Pan's attack at any moment. But, the longer he waited, the more it became a possibility that Peter wasn't going to save this girl. Perhaps, he had made a mistake; maybe Wendy wasn't that **one** answer to the biggest question. Hook turned to look at that girl, that now useless girl on his ship, wasting space. She had no purpose to be left alive now, she didn't matter. Wendy was awake and staring back at him with cold eyes. Should he keep her here? Why not kill her now? Hook had two options, keep her here and wait for who knows how long, or, kill this Wendy girl and be done with it, form a new plan, like usual. Hook's eyes narrowed on Wendy. He paced towards her, and his crew turned to watch, asking questions to each other.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

How much longer did Peter have to wait? He was starting to hate this plan. That was Wendy down there! Why couldn't he help her now? He stopped thinking as he watched Hook leave his position beside the railing of the ship. Finally! Finally, he would go and free Wendy. Wrong. Peter was about to jump down on the deck, but he stopped before he did. Hook wasn't going back to his cabin, he was walking towards Wendy.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Hook passed over towards Wendy; she was scooting away, or trying to anyways. She backed up into the post that bound her to the ship. She was trying to break free, but the ropes were too tight around her wrists to even wiggle her arms. Wendy dreaded what was going to happen next as Hook raised his iron claw in the air, threatening to shred her to pieces within seconds. She ducked her head and clamped her eyes shut tight. But, his hook never made contact with her. She opened her eyes as he pulled her forward grabbing at her nightgown and slashed the roped that bound her to the post. Her hands were still bound behind her back. That's when he brought the hook up to her throat. It was cold to the touch, deadly. Wendy stood there, panicked but she remained perfectly still, afraid that if she moved he'd kill her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Peter watched from the shadows, wide eyed. He didn't care about Nibs and Slightly's stupid plans, that was Wendy down there, helpless. That was **his **Wendy, and Hook wasn't about to get away with hurting her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

"So? Will Pan come now?" Hook waited, but no response. He brought the claw closer to Wendy's skin. "Now?" Hook was done waiting, he'd had enough! He dug the point of the claw right into her skin in her neck, and the blood started to spill onto the deck. Wendy screamed underneath the gag. She struggled from Hook's grasp, but he caught her almost instantly. She was kicking and screaming. She didn't want to die now, but again Hook's claw dug, but this time into her arm. She let out another piercing scream.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Peter didn't even hesitate. He jumped right onto the deck as Hook dug his claw into Wendy's arm, ignoring the shrieks from the boys in the shadows.

"Let her go Hook!" Peter commanded.

"There you are! Had enough? I don't think I have." Hook was ready to claw Wendy again, but stopped as Peter stepped forward. "Watch where you step Pan." Hook warned, dragging Wendy in front of him, threatening to claw her again. Peter stopped, staring at her, she didn't deserve this.

"Wendy has no fight with you, I'm the one you want, not her! Let her go!"

"Oh you are, are you?" Hook asked.

"Yes, … we can fight, until one of us falls, but let Wendy go first."

The boys ran down on deck, yelling at Peter to come back, but he didn't listen. Hook only responded with a wicked smile, and tossed Wendy to the deck. She landed hard, whimpering in pain, clutching at her arm. The boys and her brothers ran to her aid, and they stayed there. They watched the battle unfold.

"Prepare to die." Hook stated. Peter smiled back cockily; he was all to ready to fight him. Back and forth they swung their swords. Metal touching metal gave the signal that they were still fighting. Hook lunged at him and Peter blocked the blow just in time with his sword, crossing in an 'X'. Wendy watched panicking with the boys. They had taken off the gag and untied her bound hands. She flinched every time Hook made an attack, but Peter was the-best-there-ever-was or so he thought. Twirling faster, round and round their swords spun in a dance until Peter's sword flew from his hand and landed with a thud on the deck right in front of Wendy. She ran towards it, grabbing it but she dropped it when one of Hook's crewmembers grabbed her injured arm. It ached so badly, she wanted to cry, but she didn't. She gritted her teeth as the pressure added to the pain from the pirate's death grip on her arm. She looked around, but a pirate or two held all of the other boys back. She did the only thing she could do, she just watched.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Peter swung out his dagger, but Hook blocked his skillful swings with his hook. Hook made a cheap shot, cutting Peter in the hand with the sword, causing him to drop the weapon. Hook kicked the dagger away, and it rolled in front of Wendy, but the pirate that was holding her back grabbed it. Peter was fighting Hook disarmed. Peter turned for a split second; all the while the stars screamed to him a warning cry. But as they did, Peter **fell**. He fell right on his stomach. A deep slash covered his back. All fell silent. Hook smiled deviously, he was getting what he wanted. He walked over Peter and grabbed his hair, yanking him up off of the deck. Peter let out a small yelp, and clutched at Hook's hands to release him, but he didn't. He pulled him up to stare at his team of boys; they were all staring back at their leader, fighting back any tears. They looked at Peter, paying him his respects before they knew what would happen actually happened. Peter gave them a nod and then he looked at Wendy. All of the regret and sadness was there, in that one stare. She was crying. Hook just smirked.

"Is there anything you want to say before you die?" Hook asked, laughing. But Peter did start to speak.

"I'm sorry I failed you." Peter said to the lost boys.

"You didn't fail us father!" They responded.

Peter looked back at Wendy, "I'm so sorry Wendy. You didn't deserve any of this to happen to you, you shouldn't have ever come with me. I was selfish, I wanted you to come, but I should have made you stay back in London with your parents, you and your brothers both. I'm sorry, I failed you most of all."

Wendy was really crying now, she couldn't believe what was happening. Peter gave her a faint smile, he wasn't afraid to die. He smiled at her as Hook lodged the claw right into his chest. He let go of Peter's hair and the lost boys leader fell to the deck of the Jolly Rodger, bleeding. The skies darkened to a pitch black and the weather grew bone-chilling cold within seconds. Peter was dead, and Neverland was responding.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

**O: omg bet some of you weren't expecting peter to die**** oh welll, next chapter will be out soon, as always review, favorite, follow, and stay tuned**** bye**


	6. The Star's Gift

**Hey! I know I left a LOT of fans of this story enraged on how chapter 5 ended, and believe it or not, I was debating on whether or not to end it like that, but you'll all see why I did what I did in this chapter. **** Thank you all! All of my reviewers, thanks soooooo much for reviews, I love it…. So im going to stop talking and get on with it, here's chapter 6 to 'Never is an awfully long time.' Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, or the 2003 movie, but I own this adventure:D **

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Never is an awfully long time

Chapter six: The Star's Gift

Dead, Peter was gone. No movement or rising of his chest let you know that he was alive. The boys just gave up; they stood there with their bowed heads, silently mourning their leader. Wendy ignored it all. She ignored the hysterical sobs from Michael and the gut wrenching laughter from the crew. She ignored the chilling wind that whipped across her face and threw her hair around in fits. She didn't even notice the pitch-black sky that snow and hail fell from. All that mattered to her was Peter. He was just laying there, blood seeping from his wounded chest. He was pale and gone, long gone. It all happened so fast, and Peter's last words were to her? What did he mean by all of that? She was glad she got to meet someone as wonderful as Peter Pan. She would never forget the boy in leaves, that was for sure. If Peter was brave enough to die a hero for her and the boys and Neverland, than she was going to be brave enough to die honored that he would give his life for her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

It finally happened, Pan was dead at last! But what to do with the kids? Just kill them all? They were friends and allies of Pan. He'd decide later, right now, he was going to celebrate with the crew on their glorious victory. Hook kicked Peter's limp body over to where he was lying on his back, and he could see the deep gash that his claw caused. He felt no remorse, but only happiness that the brat was dead. He heard Wendy gag when she got a full view of the gash, and Hook smiled. He liked to watch others in pain and in need, just like he was. Hook kicked Peter's body again in the side, and the boys and Wendy held back their sobs.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Wendy and the boys stood there on the deck, and watched as Hook kicked Peter's limp body in the side. Hadn't he done enough already? Hook was a monster. A real monster that crawled out of the depths of Hell and made home on the surface, out for blood day by day. That's how Wendy saw him now, with a shriveled up black heart that crumbled each hour. He cared about no ones happiness and wellbeing, he was bitter and he intended to drag everyone in sight down with him in his unhappy life. But Wendy had other plans. She would never allow that to happen. Wendy wasn't going to give up that easily. If it's a battle they wanted, than a battle they would receive. She just had to wait for the right moment…. and with her luck one was up for grabs right… about… NOW! One of the pirates released her if only for a split second, but Wendy was quick and one second was enough for her to see her chance. She turned and kicked that no-good scum right where it would hurt, and then, sense the pirate was off guard, she stole the dagger right out of his belt. One by one, the boys disarmed their captors and copycatted what Wendy was doing. She charged, screaming a battle cry. They dashed towards Hook. Wendy picked up the sword that Peter had dropped and put the dagger in her vine belt that wrapped around her waist. Wendy leaded with her injured arm gripping the sword handle ahead of her, pointing the way. Closer and closer they ran, to fight for Neverland, for Peter, their fallen leader. Wendy was going to give his death meaning and justice! Wendy took on captain Hook and each of the boys fought a pirate. Once you got someone mad enough, there was no controlling them. She crossed swords with Hook. Her eyes filled with anger and pain. Her arm throbbed with each swing or catch of a sword on sword but she still fought, for Peter. Peter had taught her well, Wendy could fight well. Her neck wound started to re-bleed after dodging attacks by Hook's sword. Wendy only gritted her teeth slightly at the pain of her neck and arm combined when she moved. She held her head high and stood her ground, she was brave. 'She was going to be brave enough to die honored that Peter would give his life for her,' she thought, which only motivated her even more to fight. There was no way she could possibly win this fight with Hook, she knew he'd overpower her like he had Peter, but she wanted Peter's life and legacy to count for something. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6! Six pirates down, wounded on the deck. One came straight towards John, and then out came Slightly! He came out of nowhere and nailed the pirate right in the back. They exchanged grins and went back to fighting. Half of the crew was down by now, and only ten minutes into battle? That had to be a new type of record for the boys. Wendy lunged her sword at Hook, but she missed him by a hair and the tip of the sword hit the wood of the stairs. He was circling around her and she spun to lock her eyes with his in fury.

"Give up girl!" Hook commanded, mocking her.

"Never!" Wendy yelled.

Hook started driving Wendy up the stairs, and she fell while trying to walk up them backwards. Wendy started crawling up the stairs and stood up again with shaky legs. Then Hook and Wendy shared another dance of circling swords. Hook drove Wendy back with jabs until she backed up into the wall, where she hit it with a 'thud'. She slowly slid to the deck, and right then she knew she was as good as dead. She pulled out Peter's dagger from her vine belt, and held it behind her back. Captain Hook crouched down beside her and smiled evilly. He was about to strike her with his claw, but everyone stopped moving when they heard a slight 'roar' sound as they would explain it coming from the deck where Peter laid. Hook turned to look at where the noise was coming from only to be startled at the sight of Peter's body being raised from the decks and into the air. The remaining pirates started to retreat from the ship, but a few stayed to see what was going on. Peter's body started to lift higher and higher into the air and then, his body started to glow. It started glowing a bright yellow, the color the fairies had to them. And then, he started to grow silver. It reminded Wendy of a stargazer bush, the ones Peter had shown her. It was as if he was turning into one. She blocked her eyes from the blinding rays that Peter gave off; it was so bright you couldn't even see. Hook got up and stared in complete shock at the boy, as he started to come back from the dead. Wendy couldn't even believe what was happening, Peter was coming back to life, but how? The lost boys started cheering, as Peter floated back down to the deck, and then he started to move his hand. Then his, arm, and then his whole body started to move around. The boys ran over to him as Peter struggled to stand, and he had to have assistance from Nibs and Tootles.

"What happened?" Peter asked, with a groggy voice as he started regaining his strength.

The boys just stood there with their jaws hanging wide open. Tootles spoke, "You died!" He yelled at Peter, and Nibs slapped him. "Hey!" Tootles said after being slapped, but got a harsh 'shh!' as a reply. John turned to Peter.

"That was amazing! How did you do that?" He asked, completely forgetting where he was or what they were doing.

Peter started to speak but he stopped when he saw the situation, and all of his memories of minutes before raced in his mind. He had died. He remembered his own death, and he looked down at his chest that was throbbing but there was nothing there, there was no wound where Hook's claw had dug into. Then he looked around only to be greeted by seeing Hook and Wendy fighting, practically hand to hand combat. Wendy was holding his wrists away from her, trying to keep the claw from cutting her again. Nibs and Slightly started to spring across the deck to help Wendy. The few remaining pirates started to attack John, Michael, and the twins. Peter ran up the stairs as fast as he could and yanked Hooks claw away from Wendy. When she was free, Wendy jumped up and moved away from the captain as quick as she could. Peter and Hook were fighting once again, but Peter's wounds had healed, so he was ready. Hook used his claw, but it didn't catch skin, it only caught the air as Peter dodged his attacks.

"You untimely youth!" Hook yelled.

Peter just laughed; he was actually enjoying this whole thing. Hook kept swinging his claw at Peter, and then it did catch skin. It scraped his forearm when Peter used his arm to try and block the swing. Peter looked around on the deck for a weapon. His eyes screamed for one as Hook crept closer and closer to him with his claw. Wendy wasn't going to lose Peter again; it was torture the first time. She ran away from Nibs and Slightly. Peter was in her position now, up against the wall. Hook swung his claw at Peter but it never reached him, something else had. Peter stood there wide-eyed and the Hook looked down at his stomach, and was comforted by the dagger that Wendy had. She pulled it out and dropped it and it landed on the deck of the Jolly Rodger. She had NEVER stabbed any one! Let alone hurt someone to the extent of death. Hook dropped to the ground, and he stayed there for his remaining minutes of life.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

**.O. omg! Lol I don't think a lot of people expected Wendy to be the savior! Well, that was a very interesting chapter wasn't it? I will explain how peter died and then came back to life, it had to do with the fairies and the stars (the stars gift lol) so yep. There will be a few more chapters, but only like 2 or 3 more, because this stories gotta end some where**** this chapter was based on an awesome dream I had where peter died and then came back to life and wendy stabbed hook, so ya** **peace, and as always stay tuned, follow, favorite, and review…**


	7. The magic of Neverland

**Oh hello my fans! How are you guys?! Im doing great, lol, so chapter 7? This is the longest I have ever made a story**** It's actually pretty cool. Listen people, there will only be idk not a lot of more chapters. **** Ya I know I know, sad right? I have decided it on my own terms, and for reasons that will be made clear soon**** im going to make the whole peter thing clear, and yes, chapter 6 was based on an awesome dream I had**** so without further ado, heres chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, J.M. Barrie owns that, may he rest in peace. I also don't own the 2003 live action movie, which was great BTW, PJ Hogan owns that.**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Never is an awfully long time

Chapter Seven: The magic of Neverland

It all went in slow motion, as Wendy took the dagger and plunged it right into Hook without the least bit of hesitation. She couldn't believe what she had just done, but if it was necessary to save Peter, she didn't care. She dropped Peter's dagger and it fell to the deck of the Jolly Rodger, and she flinched at the 'clank' sound that it made when it reached the deck. Wendy stood there with trembling hands; she was shocked at what had happened, the whole battle. She was sure captain Hook was dead and the ship was vacant other than Peter and his team, when everyone fell silent after Hook stopped making sounds. He made sounds that would make you tremble, and feel sorry for him, even though he was the monster. They only lasted a minute or so and then the life seeped out of Hook, and he lay on the deck, a red pool of blood surrounding him. Wendy had stopped listening and shuddering when everyone crowded around her. Peter came over to her, and tried to comfort her as she began to cry. The lost boys exchanged looks with each other, darting their eyes past one another in hopes that one of them knew what to do. Tootles looked at Slightly, and Slightly looked at Curly, and then Curly looked at Nibs, and Nibs just shrugged his shoulders. John and the twins had fought off the few remaining pirates left easily and ran up the stairs, followed by Michael, who dragged his teddy bear behind him. When John saw captain Hook, he instantly pushed Michael away so he wouldn't see. John and the twins looked at the lost boys for an explanation, but their questions were answered when they saw the dagger close to Wendy's feet and how much she was shaking. They saw how Peter was struggling to contain her sobs, but nothing was working. John knelt down beside his older sister, and tried to calm her as well. After a minute or so, Wendy had stopped crying, and calmed down a bit. She stood up and wiped at her tears, and then looked around at the crowd of lost boys. Her eyes were blood shot from crying and everyone looked sympathetic towards her.

"Mother, that was so brave of you!" said Slightly.

Peter gave her a faint smile and said, "I would have really died that time if you hadn't of done that Wendy, thank you." And she returned the faint smile.

"Is anyone hurt?" said Wendy in a shaky voice. None of the boys responded except for curly.

"Yes, you are mother," said Curly, pointing to her arm and neck. Wendy had forgotten about her injuries and then looked down at her arm. It wasn't a very deep cut, but it was still bleeding a bit. It was nowhere near as deep as Peter's cut had been on his chest, but it still hurt when it throbbed. It no longer stung, just throbbed.

"We should get back to the hideout," said Peter.

"No! Lets go to pixie hollow, they can fix mother's arm in a minute," said the twins. The fairies could fix some wounds with their magic. They were specialists in that department. They held all of the magic in Neverland, and had healers of their own that had healed Peter's wounds from past fights with Hook before. Peter nodded, and the team lifted into the air and off to the fairy's home. Peter looked behind him, back at the Jolly Rodger, as it drifted away from him. No more fights or a battle with the pirates, but one of them was soon to fall. It was Hook or Peter, and it had been Hook that time. But that time was different, because he had fallen for good. He turned back around and let the thought flow out of his mind and as far from him as possible as he flew to the fairy's tree, in hopes of helping Wendy with her arm. The lost boys soared ahead of them and left a trail to follow in the night sky. Peter looked over at Wendy's arm. He was worried that it was a very serious injury, but even he had received worse injuries. 'Oh why am I worrying, she'll be fine!' he thought. "No she won't and you know it," said a voice in Peter's head. "You should see if she's okay." Peter was hesitant but he flew closer to Wendy's side to get a better look at her arm. She was holding it close to her chest as she struggled to fly.

"Can I see it?" asked Peter and Wendy nodded and turned her arm so he could see. It wasn't bleeding anymore, and it didn't look too deep. It could be healed with ease by the fairies, that is if they would agree to it.

"It doesn't look too deep. You'll be okay once they heal it for you," said Peter giving her a smile. "Does it hurt?"

Wendy shook her head, "No, it just throbs."

'I told you she was just fine!' Peter argued with his conscience.

"Why do you argue with me? You know I am right," said the voice once again and Peter shook his head. He chose to ignore its many accusations until they reached pixie hollow. The lost boys ran ahead and called for the fairies but none came to their cries for help. Peter walked Wendy to the front and called upon the Queen of the fairies. She appeared seconds later in front of Peter and Wendy and Wendy shielded her eyes from the white rays the Queen had orbiting around her. Peter could stare right through them to a beautiful fairy. She had long dark hair that was almost black and wore the most beautiful gown that sparkled.

"How may I help you Peter?" she chimed in her fairy language. Peter turned to look at Wendy.

"Wendy has been hurt, I need a healer," was all Peter had to say before the Queen snapped her tiny fingers and a fairy appeared at her side.

"Jabbar, please tend to Wendy's arm." The healer zoomed in front of Wendy and tugged on her arm with his little arms. Wendy looked at Peter for she didn't understand the ways or language of the fairies and he nodded.

"This is Jabbar, he's going to heal your wound Wendy."

Wendy turned back to the fairy and held her arm out for him to examine. She squinted her eyes to see him better. He was dressed in silver robes and little vines wrapped around his arms. He had spiky red hair that stuck up in tuffs from his head. He flew around the wound putting small herbs on it. Wendy stared in awe and then the fairy placed his tiny hands on her wound. It glowed a bright yellow and faded as soon as it had appeared.

"Keep those herbs on there for a day or so and wrap it. After that, she should be just fine. The wound is healed mostly, just a scrape down her arm remains. It has been an honor to heal a friend of the great Peter Pan," Jabbar chimed to Peter and flew off and into pixie hollow.

Peter wrapped Wendy's arm in a small white bandage that Jabbar handed him before he left.

"Is there anything else you need Peter?" the Queen asked, and Peter shook his head.

"Take care of her," she said to Peter.

Peter smiled and said, "I will."

The Queen nodded, "She is in good hands." She chimed and zoomed back to pixie hollow. The lit forest was now dark again until yet another fairy zoomed out and in front of Peter's face.

"Oh Peter! Oh Peter it worked, it worked! Of course I knew it would work, but the others, they are foolish. I knew the whole thing would work! You would be fine, all of you would be fine!" the fairy chimed and jingled.

"Tinkerbelle?" Peter asked and the fairy nodded. The lost boys got closer and they listened as well.

"But I am so pleased that it all worked like I wanted it to! Neverland is at peace now!" Tinkerbelle chimed and tinkered to the boys. Wendy turned to Slightly and he translated what Tinkerbelle had said to Peter.

Peter looked confused, as did the rest of his team. "What do you mean?" and Tinkerbelle sighed.

"My plan! My plan worked perfectly. Hook would capture Wendy and you would save her and Hook would be no more of course." Tinkerbelle paused. "I know not why you go after her, she-"

"Tink!" Peter snapped and Tinkerbelle stopped talking about Wendy. "You planned all of this to happen?"

Tinkerbelle nodded and chimed "Well yes, with the King and Queens help of course. Right down to Wendy getting cut. It was all so perfect and now, Neverland is free of Hook and those nasty pirates. The plan all worked, but when you died the creatures of Neverland all panicked as did I. You're sneaky you know that, we didn't plan your death. We had to get the stars involved for that."

Peter and the boys and Wendy listened closely and Slightly translated everything except for Tinkerbelle's bad behavior towards Wendy.

"The stars?" Peter asked, as did Wendy when Slightly finished. Tinkerbelle nodded.

"Yes, the stars brought you back. Even we can't restore the dead Peter."

"But the stars can?" asked Wendy.

"Oh yes, of course they can. Peter was practically made from the stars. That's his own magic. Well in order for you to be brought back, a few stars had to give their own lives. But it was worth it to restore Peter Pan. Without Peter Pan to watch over Neverland, this whole place would crumble and fall in the wrong hands and we would be doomed, but never mind that, you're back and that's what matters!" Tinkerbelle smiled and zoomed around him. She had missed him so much; after all she was like his own fairy. She watched over him even when he didn't know it. She watched over him everyday that she was to be banished and made sure everything was going to plan.

"You planned this whole thing? But why Tinkerbelle?" Wendy asked. Tinkerbelle soared to Wendy and rolled her eyes.

"It was the only way to get rid of Hook, we had all been talking about ways to do it and mine was the best. I had to watch every thing happen too, like you getting captured, the boys hiding. I had to make sure everything worked and everyone was were they were supposed to be at the exact time. Even Peter, but the stars shrieked when he made a wrong move and gave Hook the upper hand. I was about to die when Peter turned and Hook had him for sure. But all is well now, and the stars have restored him." Wendy stared in shock at the fairy.

"We have things to do," Peter said as he walked past Tinkerbelle and the boys and Wendy followed him. "Lets get to the hideout." And they began to walk. Peter turned back around to stare at Tinkerbelle and smiled. "Are you coming or are you staying here?" he asked her and she smiled. She zoomed past the boys and Wendy and landed on his shoulder as they walked back to the hideout.

**Wow, that one was a long one… so? Did you guys enjoy it so far? I am debating whether or not to continue much longer in this story… so please tell me if you want me to end it soon or keep going? Thank you guys for being patient with me for another chapter and not complaining but being supportive**** thanks for reading and as always, favorite, follow and review and STAY TUNED! **


	8. Seeking some comfort

**Hey people of Earth, Jupiter, and Neverland lol! How is everyone? I want to give thanks to all of my reviewers, let you guys all know that…. you people are the reason I have continued this story as long as it is so far, and I intend to make it longer. I won't be ending the story for now, but I could end it in the near future. EVERY FAN OF 'A NEW BEGINNING', chapter five will be out soon! So, I am going to shut up now and let you people enjoy chapter eight :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, the book, nor the movie, both are fabulous! **

Never is an awfully long time

Chapter eight: Seeking some comfort

"What now?" asked Nibs as he flopped down on the grass. 'No more flopping' he decided, as his back was now sore. Peter sighed, this had never happened before so what was he to tell them, he didn't have the slightest clue what to tell them all. Wendy stared at Peter for an answer, but she dropped her gaze and looked around the house. Tinkerbelle was fluttering around the hideout touching different things, oh how she missed this place.

"Can you tell a story mother?" the twins begged Wendy and she couldn't resist their pleading stares.

"Oh all right," she said with a smile and the boys sat down in unison and leaned forward as Wendy began her tale. What to tell? "What should I tell boys?" she asked and Tootles hand shot up into the air. "Yes?"

"Peter Pan!" he cried and the boys agreed with 'Oh yeah! Or yes!'

"Very well," said Wendy and she began her story. "Once upon a time, there was a boy who didn't want to grow up."

Peter stood in the background with his arms crossed over his chest. When Wendy said his name he couldn't help but listen to her story in the shadows of the hideout.

"He ran away, to Kensington Gardens, where he met Tinkerbelle and she whisked him away to Neverland where the natives declared him prince. He ruled over the great island for decades and kept peace and watched over everyone."

"Then what?" asked Curly who was taking quite an interest in the story.

Wendy smiled, "Hook happened. He sailed to the island and found it likeable but little did he know, a clever boy was waiting and watching him from the shadows. Peter despised grown ups and pirates? Well those were the worst of them all! Peter came again and again and let the pirates take notice in him until they became enemies who looked forward to mocking the other."

"And then?" asked Slightly.

"The lost boys. They fell out of their cribs when the nurse wasn't looking and the fairy Queen took them to Neverland were they stayed and had adventures every day. Peter named all of the lost boys accordingly and they were very loyal to him."

Peter smiled. He liked hearing Wendy tell stories, she told the best ones. He stepped in a little bit closer so he could hear more clearly to the tale.

"Peter had always come to the mortal world, and he chose the Smith's household that night. He waited until the parents were asleep and then, he introduced himself to Annabelle and her two brothers and took them with him back to Neverland." Wendy smiled remembering that night, but she twisted it around. "They had adventures every day and one day they had an adventure they would never forget. Tinkerbelle planned the whole thing. The deadly and ruthless captain James Hook captured Annabelle one day to get to Pan and his plan worked. He was about to dig his dreaded claw into her until Peter Pan came from the shadows to battle him and save her. They battled for a long moment and Annabelle and her brothers, as well as the lost boys watched helplessly on the decks and hoped for Peter's victory. Peter had been struck and throne to the decks and Annabelle felt it was her turn to save Peter Pan rather the other way around. She grabbed Peter's abandoned sword and took on Hook and each of the boys fought a pirate and worked together until Peter was summoned from the dead. Annabelle and the boys couldn't believe their eyes and Peter fought Hook yet again. Hook swung at him but missed and they were saved as Peter took on his longest enemy and ended the battle once and for all!"

Wendy finished her tale and the boys cheered and ran to reenact the fight. John and Michael ran around the hideout in a ferocious dance in circles and the lost boys joined in. Wendy smiled at the boys acting out battles and it was a sight to behold. They were overwhelmed with their most flawless and amazing fight with their greatest enemy, the pirates. Curly signaled a battle cry and the boys charged, acting as if one side was a pirate and the other was a lost boy. Peter looked around at them as they pounced on one another and he couldn't help but crack a smile. He was supposed to be happy right? So happy he was going to be.

"For Peter!" John yelled, reenacting the battle with the pirates. Now it was Wendy who joined in. She was dragged into the scene by Tootles and Slightly jumped in front of her. He held his right hand in claw form acting like he was captain Hook and he scowled at her.

"Hello, Annabelle," he said in as deep a voice as he could manage.

"What do you want?" Wendy asked playing her part.

"Grab her men!" Slightly commanded and Curly and Tootles grabbed her arms and dragged her forth. They ripped some vines from the walls and bound her hands behind her back loosely. Slightly laughed at her acting like Hook and he stole the part completely.

"Peter will save me!" Wendy declared, bringing life to her made up heroine. Peter stood back to watch them act out the story that was just told and he smiled yet again.

"I'm sure he will," said Slightly, getting close to her. "That's the plan!" he hissed. Peter saw his part approaching and hopped off of his throne and marched towards Slightly.

"Let her go Hook!" he commanded and Slightly smiled.

"Let the fight begin!" called Slightly and they grabbed a sword and swung lazily at one another. John ran over and untied Wendy's arms and said "Wendy, I mean er, Annabelle! We need to leave!" and Wendy nodded and stood up. Peter played his part naturally and fell to the grassy floor as if he were dead. The boys cried 'no' and Wendy grabbed a sword. She ran towards Slightly and the boys fought each other, acting like enemies. Once Wendy had fallen, Peter levitated from the ground and hit Slightly and he fell to the ground. Wendy tried to contain her laughter and so did Slightly as Peter crowed his victory.

"Yay!" exclaimed the boys and ran to Peter. Wendy sighed and took Peter's held out hand.

"My hero," she joked, and Michael said 'ewww.'

"Victory!" cried John and they skipped around in circles on the grassy floor before they each fell to the ground and smiled at one another.

"Well, that's all for tonight boys," Wendy said and they groaned against her proposal. "Oh come on now, it's late and you must get your sleep."

They shuffled to their rooms reluctantly and went to each bed. Wendy tucked them in beneath the animal fur blankets and made her leave. She stopped at the doorway; Peter was in her way leaned up against the side. Wendy smiled at him and ducked underneath him and walked towards the table. She picked up her sewing utensils and took a seat on the floor beside the candle she always used. Peter corked an eyebrow at her and walked over to her. He leaned down over her shoulder and looked at what she was doing that was so fun and interesting for she sewed every night before bed. Wendy felt eyes on her and turned her head to the right and was startled to see Peter's face inches from hers. He pulled back a little.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what you were doing that was so fun," was Peter's excuse.

Wendy smiled and showed him. He sat down in front of her and watched her nimble fingers pull the thin white thread through cloth and attack them together. He tilted his head to the side.

"I don't get it," Peter said scratching the back of his neck. Wendy stared at him.

"Don't get what?" she asked the boy.

Peter shrugged and pointed to the needle and thread. "What's so fun and interesting about… sewing?"

Wendy shook her head and pulled her eyes from him and focused in the skillful use of her thread as she sewed the cloth. "It helps calm me, it's relaxing." Peter looked at her like she was insane. "Would you like to try it?" Peter scoffed and shook his head.

"Peter Pan sewing? That's silly."

Wendy rolled her eyes, and held the needle and threads out to him. He took them with a pouty face and looked at it in confusion. He picked up the tiny needle and turned it round and round in his fingers. Wendy smiled and took his hand and directed him to sew the cloth correctly. He stared at her and then back at the movements that Wendy was directing his hands to do. 'This is nice', said Peter's conscience and Peter shook his head. 'Shut up you!' Peter argued. 'Oh you like this and you know it, why must you deny it? This is getting very tiring,' said the conscience once again and Peter scowled and scolded himself.

"You see? You need quick and swift movements, like this," said Wendy as she moved his hand like she had said to do. The string met the end of the cloth and Wendy smiled at Peter. "You just have to knot it and then you're done." Peter nodded and Wendy took the string and knotted it twice for security and pulled until the string broke apart leaving a clean rip. She smoothed out the cloth and looked satisfied. "There."

Peter looked at her oddly, 'This is what she does to calm herself, yeah it may be relaxing but- Oh what am I saying?! I don't sew!' said Peter as he scolded himself at the very thought. Wendy noticed Peter wasn't focused and paused.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked and Peter looked shocked at her question.

"Um, nothing, just why this calms you so much…"

"Well, I was taught to sew at such a young age and, well it's just relaxing and not exciting, but swift yet slow in a way. It's delicate. My mother taught me to sew when I was so small and I caught on rather quickly, … I really miss her," said Wendy with a hint of sadness catching her last words. Peter watched her expressions go from happy and joyful to saddened at the very thought of her mother, far away back in London. He felt a pang of guilt wash over him; he was the reason that she felt this way. 'I should have never taken her here, I should have left her in London and she wouldn't be like this, I could still watch her," Peter thought to himself and he was suddenly very saddened.

"Wendy, do you even want to stay here?" asked Peter in the softest of whispers. She looked at him as tears swelled in her eyes and she blinked them away.

"Yes, of course I want to stay here with you, but… I miss my family." That's all Wendy managed to get out before she started to cry. Peter instinctively wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, that was the least he could do. Wendy sobbed and sniffed as she let go of him and pulled away. She wiped at her tears and looked at Peter with reddened eyes.

"You don't have to stay here if, if you don't want to Wendy. I would much rather you be happy than to be miserable here without your parents, they really care about you a lot," Peter said and Wendy's lips parted slightly.

"I know they do," she replied.

"So go back, I'll take you and your brothers back tomorrow, when ever you are ready to go," said Peter as he stared at the ground.

"Peter, I told you I would stay, and leaving, it would-," Wendy started but Peter interrupted her.

"I know you aren't happy here, you should go back. Your parents miss you so much, and I'll get along just fine here. I'll come back to visit every now and then. I don't want you to stay here if you are saddened, you miss your parents and your friends and its wrong of me to keep you here were you long to leave," Peter spoke softly.

"Thank you, Peter," said Wendy through a choked voice. Peter merely nodded and handed her back the needle and threads. He got up from the grassy floor and walked to the doorway that led to his own separate room of the hideout. He clutched the animal furs that draped down to the floor like a door and turned back to stare at Wendy and a single tear ran down his tanned cheek. He blinked the rest away and turned back to the furs, pulled them to the side and stepped into his room and the curtain of animal furs fell back into place.

**D: no! Wendy is leaving? Don't be distressed my reviewers, I have a perfectly good reason for this, and I liked this chapter, yes Peter obviously cares for Wendy, its expressed in the book as well in the movie, and my does Peter seem saddened? I hope you liked this chapter with 2,361 words in it and please review, favorite, follow, and please stay tuned! Peace for now:D**


	9. Heading to London

**HEY! Omg guys' chapter 9? This is amazing! Thank you all soo much from the very bottom of my heart :D so here's chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, the book nor the movie.**

Never is an awfully long time

Chapter nine: Time to leave

Tinkerbelle zoomed into Peter's room and set an amazing glow of gold all around the dimmed room. He was staring at the floor blankly, lost in thought. She jingled and chimed to him. Peter just shook his head; he wanted to be left alone.

"Oh Peter, it'll be like before!" she chimed.

"No Tink, I wanted her to stay," Peter said, shaking his head.

"Nonsense, Peter, you knew she wouldn't stay. She's just like every other girl you bring here; she wants to leave after a while."

"No she isn't, she's different Tink!" Peter yelled and Wendy looked to the door of furs. Tinkerbelle rolled her eyes at his latest remark.

"Silly ass," she huffed under her breath. Peter swatted at her and she flew out of the way. He glared at her for a moment but then settled back into his bed. He turned on his side and stared at the vines that covered the walls.

"Just go away," he said in a whisper and the fairies grin faded to a frown. She was only teasing him after all, she wasn't meaning any harm. She looked at the boy she had bought to Neverland, he was sad because of some girl? She turned a deep red with rage and flew out of his room. Wendy spotted Tinkerbelle fly back into the room she was in and she stared at her. Tink was a deep red and Wendy noticed. The fairy fluttered in her face, throwing her tiny arms around in a fit. Wendy shook her head at the tiny fit and faint jingling.

"I cannot understand you," Wendy said. Tinkerbelle grew angrier. She flew around Wendy and tugged on her light brown hair. Wendy grabbed the locks, but Tinkerbelle just pulled more.

"Ow!" Wendy yelled after the fairy played tug of war with her hair.

"Understand that?" Tinkerbelle asked in a jingle and Wendy huffed.

"This is impossible, leave me alone Tinkerbelle!" she said. "Stop it!" she commanded as Tinkerbelle pulled on the acorn that was chained around her neck. Wendy grabbed the acorn in her palm and held it away from the fairy.

"That was a gift from Peter," she said, shooing the pixie away. Tinkerbelle gave up on trying to tell Wendy that Peter was devastated. Tink sighed and flew out of the hideout. Wendy watched the fairy leave and she put her needle and threads back on the table.

"Mother?" Michael called, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Wendy turned to her little brother and walked over to him.

"What is it Michael?" she asked him as she knelt down to his level on her knees. He yawned and blinked slowly.

"I had a bad dream," Michael said and he clutched his teddy bear. Wendy gave him a sweet look and tousled his auburn hair.

"What was it about?" she asked.

"The pirates," responded Michael and he looked scared for a moment.

"Oh Michael, you're completely safe here, the pirates wont hurt you," Wendy said and Michael smiled at her.

"Mother?" Michael asked for her. Wendy stared at him.

"Michael," she hesitated, "what's your mother's real name?"

"Wendy," Michael said. Wendy sighed. How am I going to tell him this, she thought.

"Michael, I'm your sister, not your mother," she said. Michael looked confused. "Do you remember your father?"

Michael thought for a second and smiled, "Yes, he's a banker."

Wendy nodded; she was getting through to him. "Yes he is, and do you know where they are? They're back in London, they're waiting for us."

"London?" Michael asked and Wendy nodded again. Michael paused. "Can I go see them?" and Wendy smiled.

"Of course Michael, we are going home. They must miss us terribly. Peter is going to escort us back to London himself, we're leaving tomorrow morning."

Michael gave her a hug. She pulled back and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Now, Michael can you do something for me?" she asked and Michael nodded eagerly. "Can you go back to bed for me, you need to sleep for the journey back home. I'll tell John in the morning, and the lost boys," she said and Michael did as he was told. He walked back into the boy's room and crawled under the animal furs. Wendy smiled at him and left the room as soon as he shut his eyes. She blew out the many candles that rested throughout the hideout and walked over to a small bed that the lost boys had made for her. She ran her hand over the bark. The bedposts were made from tree branches. She was going to miss this place, but she needed to go back to London. She belonged there, didn't she? Wendy was practically at war with herself. But she couldn't just leave London and never return, she had to go back. Her parents needed her there, and they probably missed her terribly. There was no question, she would miss Peter, but he said he'd come back to visit, right? So, if Peter said he would, he wouldn't break that. Wendy hoped she wouldn't be so deep in to where she wouldn't be able to get out. Her aunt expected much from her. Wendy closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled out slowly. Whatever high society threw at her, she could handle it. She peeled back the animal furs and settled into bed for the night.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

The sun shone through the hideout and onto Wendy's face. She closed her eyes tightly to try and get at least another minute out of her sleep but it was useless. Wendy opened her baby blue eyes and looked around the room. No one seemed to be up, it was very quiet. She untangled herself from the covers and hopped out of bed. She crept around the corner and looked into the boy's room. They were up, but they were just getting out of bed.

"John, may I speak with you?" Wendy asked and John cut off his conversation with Tootles and looked at her.

"Sure, Wendy," he said as he walked past Tootles. He followed her out of the room and she turned to him.

"John, I have something important to tell you," she said.

"Okay," John said, awaiting her 'important' news.

"John," she started slowly. "We are going home today."

"What do you mean? We _are_ home. This is our home, Wendy," John said immediately after Wendy spoke. She shook her head at his remark.

"John, don't you see? Don't you remember mother and father?" she asked, taking one of his hands. John paused for a moment.

"Mother and father?" he asked, as if not believing the memories that were flooding back to him. He pushed his glasses back into place and stared at his sister for a moment. "London?" he said and Wendy smiled and nodded. "We're going home?!" John asked excitedly and Wendy let out a small laugh.

"Yes, we are leaving today, Peter is taking us back!" she said and John smiled. She hugged him and then let him go. "Get your things!" she called as John ran back into the lost boy's room.

"Michael, we're going home!" John said to his younger brother.

"I know," Michael said and the lost boys loud talking came to a screeching halt.

"What?" Slightly asked.

"We're going back to London!" John said and Slightly looked confused.

"You're leaving?" Nibs asked. John nodded.

"Wendy said we were," John replied and Tootles and Curly ran out of the room followed by the twins. They tugged on Wendy's hands and through questions at her all at once.

"You're leaving?" "But why mother?" "We want you to stay, please!" "Do you not like us?"

Wendy opened her mouth to speak only to shut it a second later to hear the next question.

"Boys!" Peter called, and they shut their mouths quickly. "I'm sure she needs time to answer." Wendy looked at him and gave him a faint smile before she answered their many questions.

"Yes, I'm leaving. Because, I belong back at home with my parents. I know you do, but I need to go back." She got down on her knees so she was at level with the two twins. "And no, of course I like you. I don't want you to think that I don't care about you because I am returning home," Wendy said as she tousled their hair. She looked over to Peter and smiled. "Besides, I might be able to come back for a visit," she said and the boys smiled. "Now then, should we be going?" she asked Peter as she stood up.

"When ever you and your brothers are ready," Peter said. Just as he said that John and Michael ran out of the boy's room and to Wendy.

"Ready!" John called and Michael nodded eagerly, dragging his teddy bear across the grassy floor. Peter nodded and went to the entrance of the hideout.

"Tinkerbelle!" he called for the fairy but she didn't come. "Come on, Tinkerbelle, don't hide. I know you're out here," he said a bit aggravated. "Fine, I'll just banish-" he started and at those words the fairy zoomed in front of his face. "That's what I thought," he said with a smirk and signaled for Wendy and her brothers to come outside. Once they were all outside, Peter looked at Tinkerbelle. "Do your very worst Tink."

Tinkerbelle nodded and flew to John. She sprinkled a bit of pixie dust on him and he started to lift off of the ground. She did the same to Michael and he levitated. She flew to Wendy and started circling around her fast. Tinkerbelle took Peter's words to extreme and started dumping to Pixie dust on Wendy's head for full effect.

"Tink! That's enough!" Peter yelled as he grabbed the pixie. She smiled evilly at him and flew out of his grasp. Peter just shook his head. "Ready?" he asked them and Wendy nodded. "Boys, you need to stay here," Peter called from the air and they gave him a sad look.

"But!" one called. Peter crossed his arms.

"No complaints, Tootles," he said and they obeyed and walked back to the entrance. They gave Wendy and her two brothers one final glance before they walked back into the hideout.

"Come on!" Peter called for them and Wendy lifted off of the ground and higher into the sky. John followed close behind her and then came Michael, doing flips in the air. Wendy laughed at her little brothers struggle to fly straight. She looked back at Peter and he turned and they all went higher into the sky.

"Take my hand," Peter said as he held his arm out to her, slowing down just a bit. Wendy grabbed it and called down to John to do the same.

"Michael, take my hand," John said and Michael grabbed his arm. Peter looked at Wendy and smiled.

"Don't let go!" he said to her and her brothers as they crossed. John let out a yelp and Wendy screamed as the wind picked up, threatening to blow them away. Her grip on Peter's hand tightened and Peter looked at her and laughed. Colors swarmed around them, engulfing them. Michael was enjoying the ride and laughed, his teddy bear blowing in the wind behind him. Wendy closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them, planets and stars shot past their line of people. She stared at each and every one for the first time and couldn't help but laugh along side the rest of them. Their line of people flew down in a straight line, as they got closer to London.

"It's there!" John called, pointing to a large window that was open; it's curtains blowing in the winter air. Peter nodded but he already knew the familiar window, he used to visit it almost every day. He slowed them all down a bit as they got closer to the house. Peter stepped onto the windowsill and looked inside the nursery. Only then, did Wendy let go of Peter's hand and step onto the windowsill as well. She took a deep breath and stepped inside the nursery, its warm atmosphere was so familiar. She turned to her brothers and smiled. They crept into the nursery as well and started to laugh. Wendy took off the vines and leaves that had been wrapped around her nightgown and her brothers took off their Neverland accessories and put them on the bed. They stopped their laughter and stood still as Wendy's mother entered the room. Mary (Wendy's mother) stood at the door, shocked.

"Hello mother," Wendy said and that's all it took for Wendy's mother to run to them. She took her kid's in her arms and hugged them all tightly.

"George, George dear come here!" Mary called for her husband.

"What is it?" he asked from down the hall. He arrived at the door seconds later and did just as Mary had. He dropped to his knees at the sight of his children before him and grabbed his sons. He hugged them so tightly, John thought he was going to die. George looked up and at Wendy. Tears formed in his eyes and he took his only daughter into a long hug. He pulled back briefly and then Mary joined in. it was a bittersweet moment, but the only one to witness it was a boy at the nursery's window. He stared at them, and for a moment he thought about his own parents, what did they look like again? Wendy listened to her parents talk to John and Michael about their adventure and her attention went to the window. She got up and ran to it as fast as she could before Peter left.

"Peter!" she yelled his name and he turned to her. He flew back down to the window and stared at her. Wendy didn't know what to say, but she didn't want him to leave without saying goodbye. Peter decided to break the silence.

"What did you need?" he said.

Wendy stared at him and searched for words. "This is goodbye?" she asked.

"Not forever, I'll come back to visit," Peter said, reassuring her with a smile.

Wendy returned it, and then a thought crept into her mind. "Peter, before you go, I'd like to give you something," she said and Peter looked curious.

"What?" he asked.

"Come here," she said and Peter stepped onto the windowsill. He looked at her, awaiting what ever it was that Wendy wanted to give him. Wendy smiled faintly and a blush made its way to her cheeks. She leaned in to him as she closed her eyes. Peter stood still, what was she doing? Her lips met his for a moment and then Wendy pulled away. Peter stared at her, was that… a- a thimble? He went red and Wendy smiled at him again.

"Thank you, for everything," she said. Peter couldn't help but smile back at her.

"You're welcome," he said. They looked at each other for a moment, this really was goodbye.

"Wendy?" her mother called. Wendy looked at Peter and smiled.

"You better get back," he said to her. Wendy nodded and Peter rose into the air a bit higher. She returned to the window and watched Peter go higher.

"Peter?!" she called yet again. He turned and looked at her. "You'll come back wont you?"

Peter smiled, "Of course I will," he said. She smiled at him. "Goodbye, Wendy," he said and she gazed up at him. He gave her a final wave of his hand and went up into the sky higher and higher. Her mother called yet again but Wendy remained gazing at the stars. The twinkle and faint laugh from a magical boy let her know that Peter had left London and was crossing the barrier between their two worlds. She smiled at the heavens and left the window and returned to her family.

**I have NO idea why, but I really loved this chapter. If you liked it, review, favorite, and follow. I know, I know, I am getting rusty. This wasn't my best, not by a long shot. It wasn't a very well written chapter, but that's all I have to give right now. I just am not that inspired anymore. **** im sorry guys, maybe you can inspire me yet again? That's all for now.**


	10. UPDATE!

**AUTHORS NOTE! THIS IS JUST A MESSAGE!**

Hey guys, I know, it's been 5 billion years. I let this story go and its really sad because I thought, for the most part, it wasn't completely horrid. Well, I am still stuck. I have no idea where to go from here, or what to do at all. I was thinking about maybe having peter come to London, but then… maybe not. And then, I over thought on it and got all confused so I just stopped writing it. I had already written chapter ten, and I liked it, but I have no idea what you guys will think… so…. Should I post it? Or no? I don't think it's terrible. I just don't think it's amazing. And you awesome reviewers really deserve better right? Right. So, please, if you'd like me to post the tenth chapter, tell me. You don't even have to review, you can PM me. If you have some awesome ideas, share them. I have a few ideas to go with, but I like hearing others. Anyways, before I get off track, im so soooooooooooo so sorry for leaving this story behind in the dark. I for one hate when people do that but I've done the same. Ok, love you guys, you're the best reviewers ever and you should know it, I bet you're all fabulous writers as well. I seriously need to stop obsessively watching shows and post some more. Alright, that's pretty much it..

~ Madeline


End file.
